CITRUS MONOGATARI
by HyunAe31XX
Summary: Namikaze Naruto. Seorang gadis manis yang pergi melanjutkan pendidikan formalnya di Jepang. Karena kedua orangtuanya sibuk, Naruto terpaksa dititipkan pada sahabat ibunya, di keluarga Uchiha. Manis – asam kehidupan sekolah mewarnai kisahnya untuk menemukan sahabat, err mungkin kekasih juga? #WarnInside #FullSummaryInside #SasufemNaru


Bandara Narita memang tidak ada matinya. Sama seperti saat ini, banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang, baik yang sudah ataupun yang akan berangkat. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepunggung dengan pakaian baju terusan warna putih dan jaket kulit berwarna _baby pink_ berada disamping pintu keluar bandara. Ia tampak sesekali mengetuk jari telunjuk kanannya pada pegangan koper hitam disampingnya. Sebuah _earphone_ putih terpasang dikedua telinganya, matanya menatap seksama sekeliling.

' _Hm, tampaknya masih lama. Apa aku beli sesuatu saja ya sambil kembali menunggu ?'_ batin gadis itu setelah tidak sengaja matanya menatap beberapa pertokoan didalam bandara.

"Nona Namikaze?"

Seorang pria, perkiraan usianya adalah tiga-puluhan-tahunan, bertanya formal pada gadis tersebut yang sepertinya sedikit kaget akbiat panggilannya.

"Iya, err.. Anda.."

"Ah, syukurlah saya tidak salah orang. Perkenalkan nama saya Iruka, saya orang yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh Nyonya untuk menjemput anda, Nona. Maaf saya datang terlambat." Ujar Iruka, memberikan perkenalan dan permintaan maaf secara formal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya Namikaze Naruto, Iruka-san bisa memanggilku Naruto saja." Ujar Naruto, gadis berjaket _baby pink_ , seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa anda terganggu dengan panggilan 'Nona' tadi?" tanya Iruka dengan nada berhati-hati.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil nama saja, biar cepat akrab. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Iru-jiji?" ujar Naruto yang kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan pelan Iruka sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kita akan segera menuju rumah. Mari saya bantu bawakan." Tangan kanan Iruka menarik pegangan koper Naruto dan beberapa tas kecil yang berada diatas koper dengan tangan kirinya.

"Iru-jiji, itu terlalu banyak. Biarkan aku – "

"Ini memang pekerjaan saya, tidak perlu khawatir , Naruto."

Naruto menatap koper dan beberapa tasnya diangkut oleh Iruka dengan perasaan tidak enak, tapi tadi terlihat sekali bahwa Iruka tidak ingin dibantu olehnya dengan alasan pekerjaan. Naruto menatap _goodybag_ ditangan kirinya dan setelahnya ikut menyusul Iruka menuju kendaraan yang akan membawanya meninggalkan bandara siang ini.

Selama perjalanan Naruto banyak sekali bercerita mengenai apa saja, mulai dari pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan selama perjalanan hingga sekarang ia menceritakan tentang kelakuan jahilnya semasa kecil. Iruka menanggapinya kadang sampai ikut tertawa.

"Naruto, mengapa kau memilih melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang ?" tanya Iruka setelah selesai tertawa pada cerita terakhir Naruto.

"Hm," Mata biru Naruto bergulir ke kiri, "Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya bosan disana, jadi aku kemari. Ingat? Aku anak tunggal, tetapi kedua orangtuaku sangat sibuk."

"Lalu, bingkisan itu?"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada _goodybag_ yang ia peluk saat ini, "Oh, ini untuk baa-san. Kudengar dari mama, baa-san suka sekali mochi, jadi kubawakan sebagai oleh-oleh deh." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nyonya pasti suka, tenang saja."

"Hm!"

Tepat didepan sebuah rumah bercat putih, mobil yang dikendarai Iruka terhenti. Naruto menatap takjub rumah sahabat dekat ibunya tersebut. Ini benar-benar melebihi harapanku, batin Naruto ketika mobil tersebut mulai memasuki perkarangan rumah. Naruto memang mendengar bahwa sahabat ibunya tersebut orang yang sangat berpengaruh di perekonomian Jepang, tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan sangat seluas ini rumahnya. Dibandingkan dengan rumahnya, ini lebih seperti mansion utama keluarganya disana – jika dikira – kira luasnya-.

'Seberapa pengaruhnya mereka sampai-sampai membangun rumah sebesar ini? Pajak lahan Jepang bukankah sangat mahal?'

Tampaknya Naruto masihlah berperang pikiran walau dirinya telah keluar dari mobil dan tidak sadar telah dipanggil beberapa kali oleh Iruka.

"Naruto."

"Ah, maaf Iru-jiji, aku sedikit larut dalam pikiranku." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Iruka yang telah menurunkan koper beserta tas lainnya dari dalam bagasi.

"Baiklah, mari saya antarkan bertemu Nyonya."

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto menahan nafas ketika seorang wanita yang saat ini memeluk sangat erat, "S-salam kenal, baa-san."

Wanita tersebut melepaskan pelukannya, "Aduh, maafkan ya memelukmu terlalu erat. Ah, jangan panggil aku baa-san. Panggil saja aku Kaa-san, sama seperti kedua anakku." Ujar wanita tersebut dengan nada yang entah kenapa Naruto mendengarnya sangat lembut.

"Eh? Tapi – "

"Mou, Naru-chan. Aku sudah dengar semua dari Kushina-chan. Itu berarti selama kau bersekolah ini, aku adalah walimu." Ujar wanita tadi sambil mencubit pelan hidung Naruto.

"Hm, Kaa .. san?" panggil Naruto yang langsung disambut pekikan pelan.

"Kaa-san,"

Terdengar suara bass yang muncul dari belakang Naruto. Naruto memutarkan badannya dan dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda dengan poni panjang dikedua sisinya. Warna matanya hitam dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Sejenak Naruto berpikir bahwa ia perempuan, jika ia tidak segera mengingat bahwa kedua anak wanita ini adalah laki-laki semua.

"Ara, Itachi. Kemari-kemari. " ujar wanita yang dipanggil Kaa-san itu dengan gerakan tangan memanggil.

"Itachi, ini anak dari sahabat Kaa-san, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Maniskan?"

Itachi menatap Naruto yang kini tengah memberikan senyuman kecil padanya, tapi tatapan wajahnya terlihat jelas ada perasaan takut.

"Itachi. Salam kenal dan selamat datang dikeluarga ini." Ujar Itachi seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Naruto.

'Tangannya hangat. Padahal tadi kukira ia orang yang dingin.' Batin Naruto, sedikit tertegun dengan perlakuan tadi.

"Ara, Kaa-san lupa mengenalkan diri dengan benar. Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Naru-chan." Ujar Mikoto , wanita yang tadi memeluknya erat.

'Sasuke? Nama anaknya yang kedua kah?'

"Bagaimana bisa Kaa-san lupa?" ujar Itachi dengan nada lelah.

"Hihi, Kaa-san terlalu senang sampai-sampai langsung memeluknya erat dan lupa mengenalkan diri. Ya walaupun Naru-chan pasti sudah tahu dari mamamu kan?" Tanya Mikoto yang dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto pasti belum bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Sasuke kan? Sayangnya saat ini, Tou-san dan Sasuke sedang pergi. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Ujar Itachi. Ia tampak tertarik dengan kantung _goodybag_ yang dipeluk erat oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang sadar dengan tatapan mata Itachi, segera menyadari bahwa ia masih memeluk _goodybag_ yang harusnya sudah ia berikan.

"Anoo, Ba – ah, bukan, maksudku Kaa-san. Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh dariku."

Mikoto terkejut menerima bingkisan tersebut, terlebih setelah membuka apa isi dari kantung. Sebuah kudapan manis berbentuk kecil dan berwarna lembut. Makanan favoritnya, mochi Jepang.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya, "Etto.. sebenarnya aku menanyakan pada mama, apa yang harus ku bawa kemari. Bagaimanapun, aku akan tinggal cukup lama disini, setidaknya aku ingin tahu beberapa hal. Kemudian mama mengatakan bahwa Kaa-san sejak dahulu sangat menyukai mochi Jepang, jadi aku sengaja membelikan. Ah, aku juga membawakan beberapa kudapan lainnya, jadi mohon diterima."

"Arigatou, Naru-chan." Ujar Mikoto seraya memeluknya kembali.

"Hm!" balas Naruto disertai cengiran manisnya.

"Ada apa, Mikoto?" ujar seorang pria ketika mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari Istrinya.

[ _Ne, anata, apa kau belum bisa pulang? Sebentar lagi akan masuk jam makan malam_.]

"Hm, maaf, Mikoto, saat ini pekerja – "

[ _Fugaku, kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan hari ini._ ]

Mendengar nada ucapan yang tidak biasa dari istrinya, membuat ia mengingat kembali perbincangan mereka beberapa hari lalu dengan segera.

Ah!

"Anak dari sahabatmu telah datang?"

[ _Nah! Kau harus menyambutnya juga dong! Saat ini, Naru-chan belum mau menyentuh makan malamnya sebelum bertemu denganmu. Dan lagi! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk pulang cepat!_ ]

Fugaku menutup matanya sejenak. Tampaknya untuk hari ini, ia akan meminta Yamato untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya saat ini dan ia akan memeriksanya kembali esok hari. Jemari telunjuknya segera menekan tombol angka satu untuk memanggil Yamato dari meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang."

[ _Arigatou, anata. Hati-hati dijalan._ ]

"Hn. Sampai bertemu dirumah."

Bel sekolah sudah lama usai bahkan langit telah berganti warna menjadi orange keunguan, tetapi tampak seorang lelaki muda baru saja keluar menuju ruangan penyimpanan sepatu. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan terlihat beberapa kali menguap. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu rak tempat ia menyimpan sepatu.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya setelah menutup pintu rak sepatunya, "Sakura kah?"

Seorang gadis cantik tersenyum ketika sosok yang ia panggil menyadari kedatangannya, "Ayo kita pulang bersama, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melangkah melewati Sakura tanpa sedikitpun membalas ajakan yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum getir, tetapi ia menutupinya dengan baik. Segera ia balikan badannya dan menyusul Sasuke yang sengaja meninggalkannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sejujurnya hari ini ia sedang malas dekat – dekat dengan siapapun, bahkan dua mata pelajaran tadi ia lewati begitu saja dan berakhir dengan ia ketiduran di atap sekolah.

"Ara, bukankah arah rumahku juga sama sepertimu? Hmm, rasanya seperti nostalgia, bukan? Dahulu kita – "

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, Sakura." Balas Sasuke dingin. Ia melirik sekilas Sakura.

Lagi.

Sakura selalu membahas hubungan masa kecil mereka berdua. Memang Sasuke akui bahwa Sakura adalah salahsatu teman masa kecilnya. Mereka telah bersama sejak TK dan sudah banyak hal yang mereka lalui. Tetapi, beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Sakura tampak menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Selalu terlihat disekitarnya, mendatangi kelasnya hanya untuk mengatakan "selamat pagi", "ah, hari ini aku bawa bento", dan yang lebih parah ia sengaja menungguinya setiap kali kelas mereka usai.

Sasuke sudah berulang kali mengatakan untuk tidak perlu selalu didekatnya apalagi sampai menungguinya. Tetapi selalu saja jawabannya,

" _Eh? Aku ini temanmu sejak kecil Sasuke-kun. Tentu saja aku harus mengawasimu."_

Cih! Ia benci diawasi seperti ini.

"Cukup, Sakura. Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan berbicara lagi denganmu." Ujar Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sengaja memosisikan dirinya tepat didepan Sakura. Pandangannya terlihat sangat serius.

Sakura menatap matanya tanpa takut sedikitpun, "Apa kau memiliki sosok yang kau sukai saat ini?"

"Berhenti Sakura! Kau selalu – "

"Kau juga selalu menghindariku, Sasuke-kun! Sejak kelas dua bangku SMP , kau tidak pernah terbuka lagi padaku! Apa salahnya aku bila selalu mengikutimu huh?" ujar Sakura dengan kencang. Ia eratkan tangan kanannya pada pegangan tas yang ia jinjing.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengikutiku Sakura!" Emosi Sasuke saat ini tiba-tiba saja naik. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura harus berbicara sekeras itu padanya.

"Mauku? Aku mau kita kembali seperti dulu! Kembali pada masa kau sangat peduli denganku, selalu bersamaku, dan bermain bersamaku! Aku ini teman masa kecilmu, Sasuke-kun! Mengertilah perasaanku!" deru nafas Sakura terlihat tak teratur, hari ini ia luapkan semua rasa kesalnya.

Sasuke menatap dingin pada diri Sakura, "Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Sakura."

Kedua bola mata hijau lembut Sakura melebar, diantara semua perkataan Sasuke, yang baru saja terucap adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, tak mampu berjalan walau Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkannya seorang didekat taman. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu mengikuti emosi sementara.

' _Kau bodoh, Sakura. Bodoh.'_ Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Tadaima."

"Ah, okaeri."

Sasuke terkejut mendapat sosok lain berada dirumahnya. Terlebih ia juga yang tadi membalas ucapannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda, memakai pakaian kasual rumahan dan tersenyum padanya?

Siapa dia?

"Ah, kau Sasuke-san kan?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" balas Sasuke, tajam.

Mungkin akibat pertengkaran konyolnya – menurut Sasuke – dengan Sakura membuat moodnya berada pada kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Kalau begitu – "

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa dan darimana asalmu, tapi apa tujuanmu datang kemari bahkan beraninya kau memakai baju seperti dirumahku." Ucapan tajam dan dingin dari Sasuke membuat gadis didepannya terkejut.

Huh, dasar perempuan!

"Dasar tidak sopan kau! Sudah baik – baik aku bersikap sopan padamu, dan kau seenaknya memotong ucapanku!" sembur gadis itu tidak terima. Raut wajah kagetnya tergantikan oleh tatapan marah dikedua bola mata birunya.

Sasuke menyerengitkan dahi, "Lihat siapa tidak sopan disini? Berani sekali kau membalas ucapanku tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan padamu."

Gadis itu meremat kedua tangan, tatapan matanya tak berubah.

' _Ih, ini anak kenapa sih? Berbeda sekali dengan Itachi-san.'_

"Jika kau kemari sebagai pekerja, gunakan baju yang benar. Dan jika kau salahsatu teman aniki, maka sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Ujar datar Sasuke.

"Aku ini – "

"Sasuke, darimana saja kau – Loh, Naruto, "

Itachi terkejut mendapati Naruto dengan Sasuke berada didepan pintu. Keduanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan berbeda. Terlebih Naruto segera menuju kearah Itachi dengan sedikit terburu.

"Itachi-san! Adikmu ini sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Sejak tadi ia mencurigaiku dengan tidak jelas bahkan mau mengusirku." Sungut Naruto. Hilang sudah moodnya untuk berkenalan dengan satu anggota keluarga yang akan menjadinya walinya ini.

"Aniki, siapa wanita ini? Kenapa ia ada dirumah kita?"

"Hei, aku ini gadis! Bukan wanita!"

Sasuke menatap nyalang gadis berambut pirang yang berada disamping kakaknya tersebut. Itachi menatap lelah interaksi kedua adiknya.

Eh? Kedua adiknya?

Ya, mungkin Uchiha Itachi ini telah mengangkat secara tidak resmi gadis disebelahnya itu sebagai adik. Adik perempuan yang manis.

Kembali kepada kesalahpaham antara Sasuke dan adik barunya itu.

"Sasuke, dia ini anak teman Kaa-san, kau ingat kan?"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Aniki." Balas Sasuke. Masih ngotot dengan pemikirannya.

"Dia, Namikaze Naruto, mulai hari ini akan diasuh oleh keluarga kita. Jadi, mohon bersikap yang baik, adikku yang manis." Ujar Itachi yang dibalas senyum kemenangan – yang tercetak tidak sengaja – di wajah Naruto.

"Nani?!"

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Nafsu makan malamnya kini hilang ketika mendengar semuanya dari sang Ibu. Sasuke tahu bila anak dari teman Kaa-san-nya akan datang. Tapi ia tidak berpikir akan sampai diasuh pula. Terlebih pertemuan pertama mereka sangatlah buruk.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Umpat pelan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Naruto masihlah kesal dengan sikap menjengkelkan Sasuke. Sudaj ketahuan salah malah kabur ke kamarnya.

"Ia tidak harusnya bersikap seperti itu. Dasar aneh!" ujar pelan Naruto.

Acara televisi yang ia tontonpun menjadi terasa hambar, padahal yang ia tonton adalah acara komedi.

"Naru-chan, "

Naruto menengadah dan mendapati sosok Mikoto yang tersenyum maklum. Pada tangan kanannya, ia membawa segelas susu hangat. Mikoto mengambil sisi kursi samping Naruto dan menyerahkan susu tersbeut padanya.

"Maafkan sikap Sasuke ya? Mungkin saat ini ada hal yang menguras pikirannya, jadi emosinya tidak stabil. Biasanya ia anak yang tenang, kok," ujar Mikoto lembut.

"Kaa-san.."

"Padahal Kaa-san kira Sasuke sudah mengenalmu. Tampaknya ia juga sama sama lupa sepertimu, Naru-chan."

"Eh?"

"Dahulu kalian sering main bersama loh, bahkan Kaa-san punya beberapa foto kalian."

Naruto merengutkan wajahnya bingung. Aku dengan si cowo aneh itu? Bermain bersama? Gak mungkin!, batin Naruto yang menganggap tersebut sebagai sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

"Hmm.. dimana ya Kaa-san simpan? Ah, sudah malam. Naru-chan segera habiskan ya kemudian cepat tidur juga. Besok kau harus membeli peralatan sekolahmu, bukankah kau senin nanti sudah masuk sekolah?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya esok hari, Kaa-san."

Mikoto tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya, kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Apapun untuk putri baru Kaa-san ini, sayang."

Mikoto dan Naruto tertawa kecil bersama.

"Ck, kau lagi."

Naruto menatap datar Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, "Ara, sudah bangun? Tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku eh?"

"Tidak hal khusus yang harus ku katakan. Minggir dobe." Ujar Sasuke mencoba melewati Naruto.

"Teme," desis Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Akhirnya keluar juga sifat aslinya, do-be."

"Otakmu rusak ya? Sudah salah dan sekarang malah mengejek orang. Bagus sekali, te-me."

Sasuke memberikan tatapan dingin pada balasan Naruto tadi. Ia memutar tubuhnya sampai berhadapan dengan tubuh kecil Naruto.

"Kau,"

Tangan Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto hingga Naruto terjebak dalam kungkungannya. Bukannya takut, Naruto menatap balik padanya. Bahkan sampai meremat kaus yang digunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau bermacam – macam padaku saat ini, aku akan – "

"Akan apa?"

Ucapan Sasuke yang terasa berat cukup membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Naruto merutuki kesialan ia menghadapi anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini. Terlebih arah kamar ia dan Sasuke memang sedikit menjorok ke dalam sehingga untuk beberapa waktu maka lorong menuju kamarnya akan sepi.

"Aku serius Teme! Jangan – "

Kini Namikaze Naruto mengalami kejadian bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Dalam 17 tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan kekakuan dalam tubuhnya.

Didepannya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan berani mengambil kehormatan ...

Ciuman pertamanya,

Di hari pertama ia sampai di Jepang.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kuharap kau ingat selalu hal ini dobe. Aku tidak pernah segan-segan dengan ucapanku. Bila kau menganggu, ucapan selamat tinggal hari-hari damaimu." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai dan tatapan penuh arti darinya.

"Jaa ne, Namikaze Naruto-san. Semoga tidurmu,... damai." Ujar Sasuke dengan diakhir nada terkesan sangat mengejek.

Naruto menatap horror kepergian Sasuke bersama tawa menyertai langkahan Sasuke menurunin tangga.

.

.

Ck! Sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke!

CITRUS MONOGATARI

By. HyunAe31xx

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

FemNaru, typo, masih banyak belajar

Modern-Time, School-life, Romance

Sinopsis :

Namikaze Naruto. Seorang gadis manis yang pergi melanjutkan pendidikan formalnya di Jepang. Karena kedua orangtuanya sibuk, Naruto terpaksa dititipkan pada sahabat ibunya, di keluarga Uchiha. Manis – asam kehidupan sekolah mewarnai kisahnya untuk menemukan sahabat, err mungkin kekasih juga?

Tetapi, diantara rasa manis dan asam tersebut, terhampiri pahitnya kenyataan yang akan dihadapi.

Apa tujuan Naruto pergi ke Jepang?

Benarkah hanya untuk melanjutkan sekolah atau ada hal lain yang ia cari?


End file.
